


wildflowers.

by yamadad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboy AU, Domestic Discipline, Gay Cowboys, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Spanking, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Spanking, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamadad/pseuds/yamadad
Summary: "When a flower grows wild it can always surviveWildflowers don't care where they grow."polyamorous bokuakakuroken as gay cowboys just being in love
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 22
Kudos: 27
Collections: silver dagger au





	1. make that flower bloom.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BionicOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicOtaku/gifts).



> a small collection of polyam bokuakakuroken!! some chapters contain non-sexual spanking/dd
> 
> _title from wildflowers by dolly parton_

Kenma was not a dancer. He had two left feet, according to Tetsurou, and the number of times he stepped on his partner’s toes when he was forced to dance with him as a kid was far too many to count. 

There wasn’t a need for him to be nimble or agile, his work involved heavier lifting and he used his hands a lot — the calluses growing worse with each passing day — so the thought of dancing was just never a thing he thought twice about. 

Yet, Koutarou adored dancing. Their precious lamb always swaying when Keiji played his harmonica or when Tetsurou would sing quietly as he worked about the land or scrubbed dishes, and Kenma always found himself pausing his work to watch. 

He was so graceful, practically gliding on his feet around their sitting room and it became infatuating — like watching a star drift across the night sky. 

“Kenma, come dance with me.” Koutarou had called one night, Keiji reaching for his harmonica and Tetsurou resting his chin on his forehead. 

Kenma lifted his eyebrow, “I got two left feet, Kou. I’m not a dancer.” 

Koutarou shakes his head and reaches for Kenma’s hand anyway, simply pulling him flush to his chest and grabbing his hand before letting his other one rest on his waist, and suddenly Kenma feels far warmer than he originally did. 

The soft sound of Keiji’s harmonica fills the room and Kenma suddenly forgets his worries about stomping on Koutarou’s feet or tripping over his own, and he gets lost in the feeling of it all. It was so nice to not have to worry about any work, to just be in each other’s company in their cozy home and just feel the presence. To be reminded that they have each other, that they have so much love between the four of them and it’s not about to leave them anytime soon. 

Not when Koutarou watches Kenma like he’s placed every individual star in the sky and Tetsurou presses his lips gently against Keiji’s forehead as he smiles against his harmonica. 

“You’re doing good, Kenma.” Koutarou whispers out the praise, “I think you’re a natural.” 

Kenma laughs softly, feeling the heat rise to his face, “I think you’re a good teacher, lamb.”

Koutarou nods and beams brightly, “If you can teach me to play cards, I can teach you to dance.”

And as Koutarou spins him slowly, Kenma getting to see the look of sheer admiration on his face, he can’t imagine wanting anything else in his life; there’s nothing he wants more than to be able to do this with him for as long as he lives. He wants to be with him until the end, with Tetsurou and Keiji, and this moment in time is something he wants to hold onto forever. 

“I would like that a lot, lamb.” He agrees, eyes surely misting over, and presses his lips to Koutarou’s cheek as gently as the hold on his hips and he lets out a soft laugh when he’s dipped, Koutarou’s forehead touching his own and their eyes meeting. 

“Thank you.” 

Kenma hums as he’s lifted and Koutarou lets go, “For what?” 

“For dancing with me, obviously.” He smiles as brightly as ever before planting a kiss on Kenma’s lips, “By the way, I don’t think you have two left feet.”

That’s all Kenma needs to hear. 


	2. desert rose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keiji doesn't like going into town.  
> kenma doesn't like going alone.  
> accommodations and mistakes are made; for both parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains a _very brief_ instance of a homophobic slur, if this bothers you proceed with caution.

Spring was always a lovely season, for many reasons. It brought on the start of the blossoming flowers, the quaint little garden Koutarou had begged to start on taking full bloom and providing them with such vivid flowers to admire from their parlor. It brought more fathomable weather, Kenma no longer needing to wear thick, woolen pants to keep himself warm but also not sweating to the dickens in the heat of July, which also meant less of Tetsurou hounding him about his health. It also brought them Keiji those few years ago, a breath of fresh air entering their lives after several moments spent in hopelessness, and their dynamics clicking into place like a latch on a gate; they just fit. 

But spring was also the most crucial part of the year for Kenma and his entire farm because it was when his cattle went for the most bank. 

The first time he had to take them to market after his parent’s passing, it had been a little nerve-wracking. Sure Kenma wasn’t scared of much, not even of the rattlers that took claim at his home or getting caught fibbing when playing cards against the Pinkertons — Kiyoko and her jumpy, little acquaintance that always tagged behind her and looking at Kenma with panicked eyes made him almost wish that Tetsurou was more willing to accompany him into town to ease the blazing tension in poor Tooru’s saloon — but he wasn’t a high-binder when it came to his livestock. 

Tetsurou was better when it came to talking and swindling, his partner able to sweet talk any buyer with his ridiculous charm (and he was definitely a Belvidere but Kenma would rather eat mud than admit it to his big-headed partner), but Tetsurou announced that he needed to go into town for other reasons that same weekend Kenma was planning on selling.

“Do you have to go this weekend?” Kenma groused, picking at his breakfast with a scowl, “Can’t you go next week?”

Tetsurou eyes him over his bowl, “Yes, Kenma, I’m sorry. Koutarou needs more seeds and Tadashi only comes over on the weekends. If we don’t go tomorrow we won’t see another botanist for at least a month.”

“Can’t Kou go on his own?” Kenma sighs out and glares when Tetsurou smirks at him.

“You know he can’t ride well. ‘Sides,” he leans in and places his chin in his cupped hands, “you always get on the peck when I go with you into town, what’s different now?”

Kenma raises his brow, “You know good and well they’re more likely to buy when you come with cuz you’re flannelmouth.”

“Sorry, Kenma.” Tetsurou apologizes with no real remorse and moves to take another bite of breakfast, “Maybe you could ask Keiji.”

“Ask Keiji what?” Their partner asks as he appears around the corner, Koutarou following behind him with a loud yawn and sleep still in his eyes. 

“Mornin’,” Tetsurou responds as charming as ever, “Breakfast is in the pot. Keiji, would you mind being a dear and going with Kenma to help sell his cattle tomorrow?”

Koutarou moves around the table to plant kisses on everyone’s cheeks before grabbing two bowls and filling them with porridge for him and Keiji, “Kenma, you’re selling already?”

“It’s March,” Kenma nods, “this weekend is projected to be the highest sales.”

Keiji hums and kisses Koutarou’s cheek when a bowl is set in front of him, “I don’t mind going. I don’t know much about selling livestock but I don’t mind being lending a hand.”

Kenma looks at him with a quirked brow, “Are you sure? I know you get kind of rattled when you’re in town.”

Keiji always seemed to be connected to Tetsurou’s or Kenma’s side when they went into town, their partner uncharacteristically meek and quiet, and it was almost refreshing to see their typically straight-forward Keiji more recluse.

“That’s because you’re always in Tooru’s saloon and you know I don’t like being around tangle-footed folks.” Keiji sighs out between bites of porridge, “Don’t make me out to be some wimp.”

Kenma holds his hands up placatingly, “If you wanna come with, be my guest. It’s not too far of a ride so we won’t have to leave too early tomorrow.”

“I’ll come with.” Keiji states with a nod and leaves no room for Kenma to argue, “Who knows, maybe I can sweet talk like Tetsurou too.”

The table goes quiet, Tetsurou smirking into his bowl as Kenma makes a face of disgust when Koutarou decides to break the silence with a chuckle, “Keiji, no offense, but you’re too daunt to be like Tetsu.” 

Keiji levels him with a glare, eyebrows furrowing, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re proving his point, Keiji.” Tetsurou gestures with his coffee mug, “You’re scowling like Vianca does when you tell her she can’t have more grub.”

Keiji huffs his cheeks out and lets his face relax, turning his attention back to his breakfast with a grumble under his breath. Kenma wants to call him out for it in the same way Keiji does to him, but a glance to the side of him has Tetsurou shaking his head with a set jaw and Koutarou’s eyes all wide and panicky, and it’s enough of a reason for Kenma to be the bigger person, simply joining Keiji in finishing his porridge as the table remains silent aside from the clink of silverware. 

“Well,” Tetsurou clears the air with a low whistle, “looks like we’ve all got a busy weekend ahead of us, huh?”

Kenma really does love Tetsurou but consarn it, he really knew how to be rightfully irksome, and he knew it too, judging by that permanent smirk on his face and the way he flashed a toothy grin to Kenma when he looked over.

Maybe going with Keiji was for the best. 

The next morning starts off like it usually does, Kenma waking up to a Koutarou attached to him like a leech and Tetsurou snoring softly on the other side of him and he glances around in hopes to see Keiji but he meets the eyes of Holly instead. Kenma groggily sits up after that, prying Koutarou off of him and watching as he moves to attach onto Tetsurou instead and makes a beeline for the kitchen, Keiji already setting in on making breakfast and a pot of coffee for everyone.

“Mornin’, Kenma.” Keiji calls without turning from the stove, “Breakfast is almost ready. Figured we should eat something hearty if we’re gonna be out all day.”

Kenma raises his brow, moving for the coffee pot and reaching for his mug with a low sigh, “Yeah, about that. We should talk about how this is gonna go, Keiji. You’ve never sold livestock before, right?”

Keiji shakes his head, pausing in his cooking to look over at Kenma, eyes sparkling with interest, “I’ve only raised them. It can’t be anything too laborious though, right?”

He wishes it were true, honestly. Selling his calves was honestly hard as can be and even though Keiji had a natural charm, he couldn’t rightfully swindle the same way Tetsurou could.

“My typical buyer is…” Kenma trails off, swirling his coffee in his mug with pursed lips, “He’s a bit of a character. A right loon, really. He sometimes gets on these tangents or talks out his hide but honestly, he’s not addle-headed; he knows what he wants and he’s gonna make sure he gets it.”

Keiji nods, fiddling with the handle of their pan, “So, what do you need me to do?”

“Shut your bazoo.” Kenma responds blankly and holds his hand up when Keiji narrows his eyes, “It’s nothing personal but he really only enjoys Tetsu’s company and I’m not sure if his companion is coming along or not.”

Satori was bad enough by his lonesome, the last thing he needed was that beef-headed giant shadowing him.

“Fine.” Keiji sighs, “I won’t say a word. Now come eat your breakfast, I need to wake Koutarou and Tetsurou up before they sleep the day away.”

Kenma watches as he leaves and he can’t help but notice the way his jaw clenches, the very same way it does when Koutarou bellyaches about his abilities working on their farm, and he exhales into his mug.

He has a bad feeling about Keiji coming along, the mention about his interactions with Satori was already proving to fester inside his partner and he doesn’t want to deal with a brush today; not when this is his only day to sell their dairy calves and they need the profit.

Koutarou’s booming voice coming from the top of the stairs is enough to pull Kenma away from his thoughts, Tetsurou sidestepping him at the coffee pot to pour himself his own and Koutarou chatting about the seeds he needs to get, and it’s reassuring enough that this morning really is just like any other — Kenma was going to sell his cattle, Keiji was gonna come with for a bit of moral, and Koutarou and Tetsurou were gonna get some seeds from Tadashi.

“Keiji,” Kenma calls after finishing the last of his coffee, “whenever you’re done meet me at the stable. I’m gonna get Guinevere and Cash ready.”

He’s met with a wave of a hand and doesn’t glance back, he trusts Keiji enough that he heard and is going to finish up and be there by the time Kenma untacks them both. 

He trusts Keiji.

* * *

The conversation from breakfast cycles in Keiji’s head the entire ride into town, every glance towards Kenma making him scowl and he eventually gives up and just holds on tighter to Guinevere’s reins as he turns to make sure Penelope and Nettie are still following behind — they are, they were obedient cattle.

“If we finish early enough I think we may have time to stop by Tooru’s.” Kenma hums, eyes trained on the path, “I want to play a hand before we go back.”

Keiji scoffs, “Using the money you just got from the girls?”

“They’re  _ my _ calves, firstly.” Kenma gripes, “Secondly, I don’t bet my own money.”

He had very strong feelings about Kenma’s little hobby, the number of times Keiji had seen Tetsurou drag him back from the saloon with a smug grin and a wad of dough was far too many in the year he had been with them, but it was enough for Keiji to argue with him about the time spent there.

“Blazes, Kenma,” Keiji murmurs with one final glance to the calves before turning back to face him, “you’re being so trite.”

“Then stop houndin’ me, Keiji. I told you ya didn’t need to tag along if you didn’t wanna.”

The remainder of the ride goes in silence, aside from the sound of the horses trotting and the calves shuffling behind, and Keiji feels his frustration growing at an alarming rate.

He just wanted to help Kenma, he didn’t need the horrid attitude with every simple question and he certainly didn’t need to be talked to like some crook; but he cared about Kenma, he knew that this was a big deal for him and that, without Tetsurou there, it became harder to sell his stock and that Keiji was meant to be his support. He just needed to ignore the yammering and focus on the main reason he was there: for Kenma, even if his partner was behaving like a right soil-sport.

They make it to the meeting point and Kenma sighs out, turning to Keiji, “I didn’t mean to be so sharp-tongued earlier.” Keiji freezing, not expecting to hear an apology from Kenma of all people so unprovoked, “This is just important to me and you… well, you aren’t making things easier.”

“I won’t speak.” Keiji drawls, “I’ll just stand by the girls while you do your bartering.”

He’s met with a nod as Kenma starts untacking the calves with a glance to his pocket watch, “Satori should be here any minute, he’s typically punctual.” 

Kenma’s statement is met with a low bellow, Keiji turning his head to a frazzled redhead that bounds around the corner with a devious grin, “Kenma! Nice to see ya.”

“Satori.” Kenma tips his hat and gestures to the calves, “Wakatoshi didn’t wanna join ya?”

The man snorts, sitting to the side of him, “Naw, darn hifer wanted to see Eita’s show instead. You’re stuck with me for the day.”

“Is Eita a musician?” Keiji muses and sets his jaw when Kenma glares at him.

Satori howls, “He wishes! All that low life can do is punish the air with his singin’ and don’t get me started on his harmonica.”

Kenma sends him a look, and Keiji has to bite his tongue from snapping at Satori, instead, residing himself to stand by the calves in silence as he lets his partner do their business.

“What’s so wrong with harmonicas…” Keiji mumbles and ignores the twitch in Kenma’s eyebrows and the finger shooting up that makes Keiji wanna pop him.

“Well, these are the girls.” Kenma exhales as he makes his way towards Satori, gesturing to the calves Keiji is standing beside, “I’m wanting to sell all three. Their milk is good and they’re in top shape.”

There’s a beat of silence before Satori smirks, eyes scanning the cows before flicking back towards Kenma lazily. 

“How much were you wanting the three of them?” Satori asks, his entire attention focused on Kenma rather than the cows, and Keiji finds his eye twitching in irritation, “That one in the middle looks sickly and I’m not gonna pawn off a heavy pocket of cash for her.”

Keiji suddenly realizes why Kenma has Tetsurou go with him when he sells his stock because Satori is eyeing Kenma like he’s the one on sale instead and he’s growing increasingly mad. Kenma was able to take care of himself, he had that dagger tucked away and was not afraid to whip it out when provoked, but Keiji still finds himself wanting to protect Kenma; wanting to keep him away from this environment.

“She’s not sick and you know it, Satori. Besides, you just said the other two look good, why are you all of a sudden changing your mind?”

The redhead raises his hands defensively, “You’re being so feisty today. No wonder you always have Tetsurou tag along.” He turns his attention to Keiji after that with a smirk, “And who are you, hmm?”

“Keiji.” He bristles, “I work with Kenma.”

Satori raises his eyebrow, “Oh? There’s two of ya then? I guess Kenma ain’t happy just riding one horse.”

Kenma snarls at that and Keiji holds his hand out to stop him, “Kenma, stop.”

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t make balderdash comments about one of your buyers,” Keiji states, tipping his hat backward so he can better glare at the other man, “If you’re going to be hounding us with questions that don’t deal with the cow, we’ll take our leave.”

“And go where?” Satori questions, “I’m the only buyer.”

Keiji bites his lip, “Anywhere else. I refuse to do service with someone so catawampus.”

“Keiji—”

He cuts Kenma off with another raise of his hand, “No, I won’t let someone talk to you this way.”

“Well dang,” Satori sighs out, “if you really wanna go somewhere else, I won’t stop ya.” He packs his things after that, sending glances to the two of them before slinking over to Kenma with a smirk, “Just know, no one else is buying over in these parts and I ain’t coming back. Make your decision, Kenma, cuz you’re about to lose out on a nice sum of cash. How much do you want?”

“Satori, I want $7 for them. Each.”

Satori smiles and reaches for his bag, “There we go, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He fiddles around for his pocketbook after that and shakes his head, “No need to get all bent out of shape, ya Mary.”

Keiji is reacting before he can even fully think about it, fist connecting with his jaw in seconds and he seethes as Kenma gapes from beside him, already moving in double time towards Satori with vigor.

The air around them is palpable, and a glance towards the duo shows a flustered Kenma that keeps apologizing beside himself and a clenched jaw Satori that sends a look over to Keiji.

“Right, I don’t think this is gonna work.” Satori breaks the silence, placing his pocketbook back into his bag and moving his hand to gingerly touch his cheek, “Find someone else to buy your livestock, ya bunko artist. I ain’t coming back here anymore.”

The man storms off after that and Kenma doesn’t move from where he’s standing, eyes staring at the ground and his fists clenching and unclenching by his side and Keiji can’t even think of a way to start off the conversation for everything that just went down. 

“Kenma, I—”

His partner whips around with burning eyes, “No. You’ve talked plenty, Keiji.” He moves closer, reaching to tug him down by his collar so their eyes meet, “I told you not to listen to him, I told you that he likes to swindle and haggle but he means no harm with it. Satori is my best buyer, my  _ only  _ buyer for that matter, and you blew it for me.”

“He was talking down to you, Kenma.”

Kenma growls and pulls tighter, “You don’t think I don’t know that? It’s why Tetsurou comes with, cuz he and Satori are all chummy. Keiji, I  _ told  _ you to ignore him.”

“How can I do that when he’s talking about you like you’re some wag-tail?” 

Despite his height, Kenma manages to look so intimidating right now. His glare is sharp as his dagger and he hasn’t loosened his hold on his collar once, his jaw set tightly as he exhales through his nose. 

“I can fight my own battles, Keiji, I’m not stuff.”

Keiji swallows thickly and releases a huff of air when Kenma releases him, eyes focusing on the cow next to them that’s been watching them with beady eyes during their argument.

“Grab your things.” Kenma sighs out as he settles his things and resaddles Cash, “We’re going home. I wanna talk about this.”

“Kenma, come on—”

He gasps when he feels a sharp sting on the seat of his pants, Kenma’s tiny hand having enough of an impact to shut Keiji up effectively. 

“No more talking. Get on Guinevere and let’s go.  _ Now _ .”

Keiji doesn’t post an argument, just saddling his horse in silence and waiting for Kenma to retack Daisy to Cash and guides Penelope and Nettie behind them so they can follow behind. 

Kenma was always so good with the cows, they were never stubborn like Vianca was and had no issues trailing behind them whenever they went into town. It was why Kenma was so passionate about his steers, because not only were they obedient, he knew they were high quality and would make a heavy pocket, and Keiji just blew that chance for him. 

“Come on.” Kenma barks out when he gets all the cows situated, “We’re burning daylight.”

The ride back is silent, not to Keiji’s surprise, and the closer they get back to the house, the more his stomach churns. He really messed up, badly, and Kenma is mad as the dickens. All he had to do was stand there and be quiet, to let Kenma do the bartering and make the money for their cows and now they’re coming back with no funds, three unsold cows, and a clearly stroppy Kenma that is seething the entire time he rides Cash, hands gripping the reins so tightly that Keiji almost wonders if he’s picturing his neck there instead. 

He’s just glad that Koutarou and Tetsurou are in town, he doesn’t want to have this conversation with all of his companions. Not when Kenma is mad enough on his own and Tetsurou is going to be sure to add his own two cents to it all. 

When the house comes into view over the horizon, Keiji’s stomach only churns more. A glance towards Kenma shows his partner’s set gaze, already guiding Cash and their calves to the stable without as much as a backward glance to Keiji and even Holly is nowhere to be seen; lucky dog, she definitely sensed a bad omen from the two of them. 

“Stop dawdling and tack Guinevere.” Kenma barks out, “I wanna finish before Kou and Tetsu get back.”

Keiji knew that Kenma could be stout at times, he had seen him tan Tetsurou’s hide several times (more than he had seen the opposite) and they had squabbled enough in the past for Keiji to realize that Kenma wasn’t just bark, he could and would set about anyone. Keiji just never expected it to be him.

“Why are you so sold up, Kenma? Did you really wanna sell to someone like  _ him _ ?”

Kenma whips his head around and is storming over moments later, Keiji not getting a moment to catch his breath before his hands are reaching out to grip the fence barricading the stable and a small hand is colliding against his trousers.

“Keiji, you’re acting like a  punk and I’m tired of it.” He meets his stern words with another heavy set of swats, “You always get onto me for acting trite; you get onto Tetsu when he runs his mouth and even Kou, for all that’s holy, so what makes  _ you  _ any different with your foul attitude?”

Keiji grits his teeth, tightening his hold against the fence a bit more as a few more licks fall before he’s guided to stand again, Kenma glaring at him as ferociously as before. 

“Go inside.” Kenma points, “We’re not done yet but I’m not gonna whoop you in front of our stock.” 

He trudges inside, boots practically dragging through the mud and clumsily being discarded by the door when he makes it into the parlor and the faint sound of Kenma stomping behind him causes him to sink his teeth into his lip. 

Kenma side steps him and sinks into the love seat, beckoning Keiji over with a soft wave that he is quick to follow; Kenma looked so strung up right now, his eyes were practically blazing and the thought of delaying just seemed like a very bad idea. 

He settles beside Kenma on the worn couch, eyes training on the old pillow that’s been turned into a staple for the conversations held here — Koutarou hugged it to death and Tetsurou chose to reside with his tears in it — and how he very well may be the next one to use it. Kenma clears his throat and Keiji turns from the pillow to meet furrowed brows. 

“Why?”

He blanches at that, “Why, what?”

“Why’d you punch him, Keiji?” Kenma sighs, rubbing his temples, “I know Satori was yammering and all but that doesn’t mean you can sock him.” 

Keiji’s teeth take up a vacancy in the inside of his cheek again, sharp exhales through his nose as he thinks, “I don’t care for folks like him.” 

“Really?” Kenma snorts, “Why didn’t you just ignore him like I asked?”

“I’m not going to sit back and watch some lowlife talk down to someone I admire.” 

Kenma stills, hand moving from his temple to rest gently on Keiji’s knee, “You’re too kind, Keiji. It’s one of your flaws, and one day it’s gonna come back and bite you in the rear; exactly like it did today, actually.” 

“Forgive me for standing up for you.” Keiji drawls and winces when Kenma’s hand moves to connect with the side of his thigh. 

“You’re being rumbumptious.” Kenma scolds, “I  _ told  _ you that Satori always talked like that, didn’t I? So why are you still hung up on what the crook said?”

Keiji puffs a breath of air, chin moving to rest in his cupped hands with a small shrug, “He called you a Mary, Kenma. Does that not vex you?”

Kenma laughs from beside him and Keiji lifts his head, meeting clenched eyes and a small smile before he sets himself straight and reconnects their gaze, “He’s not wrong.”

“I suppose... “ 

There’s a small pat on his thigh again after that, Kenma’s eyes fierce as they stare at him, “I can fight my own battles, Keiji. I don’t need you slugging someone for me like that, especially not when you  _ knew  _ that this exchange was important for the farm.”

“I’m… I’m sorry, Kenma.” 

He’s met with a nod, another soft rub on his thigh before Kenma gestures for him to stand up, “I know, Keiji. But we still need to deal with this; I’m gonna clean your plow and then we can figure out what to do with those calves.”

Keiji nods and swallows thickly, he had been expecting it but the thought of going to that darned woodshed is making his stomach twist like a mad dog and he isn’t particularly craving the taste of leather, honestly. 

“Go ahead and fetch your hairbrush.” Kenma breaks the silence and Keiji stills at that, turning to look at him with a cocked head, “What?”

“Are you not going to belt me?”

Kenma snorts, “Keiji, you’re jumpy enough just hearing it from the house, you can’t trick me. I know that a strapping is too much for you and I don’t wanna scar you. So, you’re gonna get your brush and I’ll put you over my knee like my ma did for me when I was a kid.”

Keiji nods slowly, “Okay.”

“Good, now go on.” Kenma pats his rear in the direction of the stairs, “We’re burning daylight.” 

The walk up the stairs is palpating, Keiji able to hear his pulse thrumming in his ears and when he grabs the cheap, wooden brush it feels like it weighs several thousand pounds. He turns it over in his hand with a grimace before turning to walk down the stairs again, Kenma waiting in the same position on the loveseat and beckoning Keiji over when he comes into his field of vision. 

“Good boy.” Kenma praises and Keiji has to push back the flush on his face, “Drop your slacks and drawers and come over.”

“Yessir.” Keiji finds himself responding without preamble and he wants to backtrack the second he sees that cunning smile light up on the other man’s face, eyes glinting a dangerous tale that he has when Tetsurou obeys him, but he doesn’t retort — simply pulls his bottoms down and walks over to Kenma. 

He stands in front of him with a heavy gulp, face flushing fiercely as Kenma tuts, “Come on, Keiji. Bend over my knee.” 

Keiji lets himself bend over with a low grunt, tensing slightly when a cold and dry hand rubs against his rear and only relaxing when the hand feels more grounding; when he remembers that the position he’s in is from someone he loves and trusts and that it’ll be okay. 

“I trust I don’t need to talk your ear off about what you did wrong, Keiji.” Kenma starts, “You just lay there and take your tanning like a good boy.”

His hand snaps down after that and Keiji’s head shoots up, gasping loudly as though he’s been shocked, “Ah-“

Kenma only nods as he lets his hand fall again, and again, setting in on a startling rhythm that makes him  _ know  _ that he’s done this enough times with Tetsurou to have a distinct way of delivering his whoopings. Keiji had never been on the receiving end from Kenma, had only had his fair share for him and got his own from Tetsurou, yet he realizes now that’s a good thing. Kenma’s hand  _ hurts _ , it’s callused to no end from his working and with those sly fingers he has dealing cards it’s no wonder that they can build up a sting in his rump. 

“Kenma…” He hisses out when the hand falls a bit lower, catching that bit of skin that’s most sensitive when he sits down or rides. 

He’s met with a quiet hum, “Things could have gone far worse today, Keiji. Imagine if Yaku had been there, or Wakatoshi, or if Satori had  _ called  _ either of them. I don’t wanna see you in a cell for something like this.” 

Keiji nods and sniffles softly, “I’m sorry… And I’m sorry I ruined your stock.” 

“This isn’t about the money anymore, this is about  _ you _ , flower.” 

Kenma was not affectionate. He knew the boy was full of love, had shown it in only those first few moments he met him in that saloon — the walk back showing so much passion and emotions in his downcast eyes — and he wasn’t keen to being held the way Koutarou was, he had nearly popped Tetsurou to next Tuesday the last time he tried to be slick with him. So the name makes him still over Kenma’s lap, the tears coming down for a different reason that isn’t the hand tattooing a red pattern into his backside. 

_ Flower. _

“I can’t afford to see you in trouble, or hurt, or  _ worse _ , and I swear to the dickens it better not be on my account again.” 

Keiji nods, sniffling and crying into the rough denim of Kenma’s jeans, “I am sorry!”

“I bet you are, flower.” Kenma states with two matching licks to the tips of his thighs, “And something like this is not gonna happen again, not under my watch.” 

“Promise, promise!” Keiji responds almost desperately, hating how frantic and wild he sounds, “Kenma, I promise.” 

“Good boy.” Kenma praises and pauses his hand to rub against his hot bottom, the touch making him cry out, “We’re almost done.” 

The sound of shuffling brings Keiji’s attention back to the fact that Kenma’s about to, quite literally, tan his hide with that hairbrush he fetched, and he has to hold his breath to prepare himself for the first swat. 

It’s still not enough to prepare him, Keiji practically falling forward the second the cool wood of the brush connects with his backside and he grips onto Kenma’s pants with all his strength. 

“Ah!” He yelps as the brush continues to fall, fingers curling into the denim and eyes scrunching shut. 

Kenma doesn’t say a word, just lets the brush fall in the same pattern as his hand, and it takes all of Keiji’s strength to not warble like a wuss. 

“Kenma! I apologize for everything..” He whimpers out as the brush falls a bit lower, leg tensing to keep from bucking up. 

Eventually, he just lets his body fall completely lax; Kenma’s pattern with the brush in the back of his mind as he just lets the licks fall, and it isn’t until he feels strong arms tugging him up he even realizes it’s over. 

“Shh, you’re okay, flower.” Kenma croons, gentle and firm fingers caressing him so carefully and Keiji melts into the embrace the smaller boy has around him as though the second he let’s go, he’ll be gone, “Just let it out.”

Tetsurou liked to joke that Keiji had about as much emotion as a dead flower: wilted and dry. Sure it never bothered him, he knew that he was rather closed off about the certain parts of his childhood that still made him weary, but in this moment? He’s unable to stop himself from feeling so many different emotions. 

Feelings of love from Kenma, shame from himself, a sense of homeiness as he shares that caring embrace in the warmth and kindness of their home, and a feeling of new beginnings. A sense of things changing for the better in ways that Keiji can’t even begin to prepare himself for. 

So much had happened in the year that he'd been on Kenma’s ranch, Koutarou being the biggest and most perfect, and it was clear that things would keep changing. 

Because that’s what life was, always changing and evolving: for better or for worse. 

And in this case? Better. 

“You doing okay, Keiji?” Kenma whispers after a few minutes of silence pass. 

Keiji nods, sniffling once more before he pulls away to meet those kind eyes, “I’m okay, I apologize-“

The hand on his backside makes him jolt and he glares at Kenma. 

“No more apologizing, it’s getting played out.” Keiji nods and Kenma moves to pull him close again, “Just accept your tanning and let’s move on with our day.”

“Fine…” Keiji bristles but still sinks back into the embrace anyway, leaning his head into the crook of his neck before he pulls away with realization, “When are Kou and Tetsurou getting back?”

Kenma shrugs, “Dunno. They can stay out as long as they want. Maybe I want to spend some time pirooting with ya.” 

The flush that takes over Keiji’s face makes him squawk indignantly, “Kenma!”

“Alright,” his hands shoot up, “Tetsu told me they were comin’ back before dusk so shouldn’t be more than a few more hours.”

He nods and moves to pull himself off Kenma after that, tugging his underpants and jeans back up with a wince, “I should get supper sorted. It’s my night, after all.” 

Kenma blinks, “You’re not doing anything. You did plenty today,” Keiji squirms, “just rest up and I’ll take care of it all.”

Keiji wants to retort, to say that he’s able to cook for them and how he  _ wants  _ to, but after one small yawn Kenma is already guiding him to lay on their loveseat and tucking his hair behind his ear, the motion making him feeling drowsy, and the soft lips against his forehead is the last thing he takes in before he drifts off to sleep. 

* * *

“I think he’s sleeping, Tetsu.”

“You better not wake him, or I’ll pop ya, lamb.”

“I would never! He’s so peaceful when he sleeps!”

Keiji’s eyes slowly open to the sound of familiar voices ringing through the parlor, eyes adjusting to the low lights and meeting two kind, handsome faces that make him smile, and he slowly sits up. 

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty.” Tetsurou smirks as he kisses Keiji’s forehead, “Heard you had a day chock-fulla issues, huh?”

Was it too late to feign sleep again?

“What all did Kenma tell you?”

Tetsurou deposits himself in the spot next to Keiji, rubbing his thigh, “That you decked Satori and got your ass tanned for it.” 

He responds with a groan, hating the look Koutarou sends him at the proclamation, “Did Kenma tell you he was being coarse?”

“He always is, flower. No need to cause a squabble in the middle of town over a lowlife like him.” 

“Who’s Satori?” Koutarou questions from behind Tetsurou, the taller boy tugging him to come sit on the opposite side of Keiji so he’s sandwiched between two of his boys. 

“He typically buys our cattle, him and his business partner.” Tetsurou explains, “‘cept Keiji here decided to clean his plow himself.” 

Koutarou shakes his head, “I wish I could’ve seen it.”

“Kou!”

“Koutarou, no-“

The sound of laughter travels through their small parlor after that, Koutarou leaning onto Keiji as he laughs and Tetsurou shaking his head but still having a faint smile across his face. The sound of footsteps pulling his attention from the caterwauling boys beside him, Keiji looking up to meet Kenma.

“There goes our peace.” He sighs out. 

“Don’t act all imposed to seeing us, Kenma!” Tetsurou pouts. 

“Yeah! We brought home lots of seeds for you and everything, be more appreciative.”

Kenma scowls, “Darned bootlicker.”

“Kenma!”

The bickering only grows louder, Tetsurou and Koutarou and Kenma all howling and arguing over each other and all Keiji can do is sit and listen until his attention is pulled towards the window; the pain in his rear is a mere afterthought. 

A single flower outside is taking bloom, the roses Koutarou planted earlier that month already budding and it makes Keiji smile. It was one of the first signs of spring that made him most happy, the flowers and greenery so beautiful and plentiful around their home. 

“Spring is here.” Keiji announces without meaning to, the bickering dying down as three pairs of eyes meet him. 

“Oh, would you look at that.” Tetsurou whistles, “Kou, lamb, your roses are starting to bud.”

“Really!? That’s so exciting!”

He bounds off the couch after that, Kenma following behind with a shake of his head, and Tetsurou watches them leave with the same fond eyes he always holds. 

Spring was always so kind and Keiji is glad that he gets to spend the most beautiful season with the best people in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks for reading!! i had to post really quick because i was borrowing a laptop so i apologize for any errors! 
> 
> i adore akaken and this chapter was a joy to write <3 i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing!!  
> please leave comments and kudos?
> 
> \- bee

**Author's Note:**

> back on my cowboy bs :v:  
> originally i was going to post this in my other cowboy work (get back, honky cat.) but i decided that i really wanted to create a separate thing for bokuakakuroken alone because i have plenty of ideas with these lovely boys that they deserved their own special fic
> 
> if you want to read the first fic i have in this au, you can read that [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101281)
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
